Oreburgh Gym
|badge=Coal Badge |type=Rock |region=Sinnoh |battlefield=Oreburgh Gym Battlefield.png |colordark=555555 |colorlight=999999 }} The Oreburgh Gym (Japanese: クロガネジム Kurogane Gym) is the official Gym of Oreburgh City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Roark. s who defeat him receive the . In the games The Oreburgh Gym is a narrow building built of stone. Two paths exist: a raised path that avoids the Trainers and a middle path that takes challengers straight through the Gym. Roark waits on a raised hill at the end of the paths. Although only two Trainers actually appear in the Gym, most of the s in the Oreburgh Mine are also members who relax at the Gym in their free time. While Roark is the Gym Leader here, it is revealed that Byron had originally asked Riley to be the Gym Leader here until Riley turned the offer down in favor of Roark. Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Roark.png |prize= 1680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=DP |location=Oreburgh Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Roark.png |prize= 1680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Oreburgh Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} In the anime The Oreburgh Gym first appeared in Shapes of Things to Come!, where Paul challenged Roark to a Gym and beat him. watched this match, and challenged Roark himself in the next episode, but lost because his concentration was instead on besting Paul. After doing some heavy training in Wild in the Streets! and getting some advice from in the process, Ash re-challenged Roark in O'er the Rampardos We Watched!. This time, he won the battle, earning him the Coal Badge. In Ancient Family Matters!, it was revealed that prior to Roark becoming a Gym Leader, his father Byron was the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City. He ultimately left to become the Leader of the Gym in Canalave City. Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon Roark used against Paul. It first battled Paul's , and despite being at a major disadvantage, it defeated the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon as if it were nothing. Geodude then went up against , and this time it had a type-advantage, but it was defeated by a single super-effective attack. It was also used as the second Pokémon in Ash's rematch and faced . Although it put up a good fight, Aipom's speed and agility turned out to be too much for Geodude, causing it to be defeated by her super-effective . Geodude's known moves are , , and .}} was used as Roark's second Pokémon during his match against Paul. It first went up against Elekid and while it was able to weaken it, Onix was struck by Elekid's and was , allowing it to be defeated by . Onix was also used during Roark's first match against Ash and easily won the battle for its Trainer, knocking out an already exhausted and . During the rematch, Pikachu made up for its loss and defeated Onix with . Onix's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} . It was used to battle Paul, but lost. Then, against Ash, it won. It knows many powerful attacks such as and . While battling Team Rocket, it evolved into . In the rematch, Rampardos defeated Ash's Aipom and and almost defeated , but Turtwig managed to win. Many episodes later, it reappeared with Roark, where it battled against Byron's .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Oreburgh Gym appeared in A Conk in Cranidos's Cranium as the first Gym that challenged. and were thrown out by the Gym statue for the duration of the Gym challenge, consisting of Gym Trainers and the Gym Leader himself. They, however, managed to help Platinum win the battle against Roark from the outside by concealing information in their routine. Pokémon used in Gym when it was an prior to its debut and it eventually hatched into a Cranidos. Roark used it during Platinum's first Gym challenge. It was able to weaken her with as Roark was aware of the type disadvantage his Pokémon had with Water types. However, even with its it was defeated by the Penguin Pokémon's which confused it and it knocked itself out.}} during Platinum's Gym battle after switching out Cranidos. It was able to defeat Platinum's but lost to her Piplup despite being hit by the effect of . Onix's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} Category:Gyms Category:Sinnoh Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Erzelingen es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Pirita fr:Arène de Charbourg it:Palestra di Mineropoli ja:クロガネジム zh:鋼鐵道館